<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Explosion by Oxygen_Thief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297323">Explosion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Thief/pseuds/Oxygen_Thief'>Oxygen_Thief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King of Fighters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, M/M, just a usual saturday night for these two im sure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Thief/pseuds/Oxygen_Thief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going to, like . . . do something, Yagami?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Explosion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re so one-track-minded, Yagami,” Kyo chuckles at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Irori is a few inches taller, but Kyo is looking down on him. Somehow. There’s blood trailing from the disgusting smirk on the idiot’s face where some traces of moonlight glitter. His hair nearly blends in with the brick behind his head and his eyes reflect the most powerful shine of assholery Irori has yet to see in another person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Irori grips Kyo’s wrists even tighter at the petty insult. It’s so petty, so deep and nonexistent like acupuncture in the wrong muscle, in the wrong spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hissing a steady breath directly in Kyo’s face, Irori says nothing knowing he’ll have his attention for a few minutes just staring at him. Looking at him and taking in his features leaves him seething but satisfied and wondering how he even got to loving this cocktail of emotions that keeps him awake at night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyo’s eyes are a dark brown, almost black, but Iori catches veins of burning orange like the flames always dressing his wrist. Iori’s seen Kyo’s blood so many times, in so many forms, and it’s right in front of his face at that moment, but does it really exist? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was Kyo Kusanagi a human, who bled? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to, like . . .  do something, Yagami?” Kyo asks, his voice a lightning-fast arrow to Iori’s senseless thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For another few seconds, Iori says nothing, just narrows his eyes at the smirking obstacle he’s pinning to a brick wall. He thinks for a moment what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be doing, which is using his knee to impale Kyo’s torso so hard that those perfect eyes pop out of his skull and never has to deal with boring into his skin ever again. However, a different image overpowers the idea, which is the image of those wing-like eyelashes fluttering as Kyo struggles to stay on two feet, while Iori holds him for support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he tries to go for that instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Kyo is about to say something stupid again, lips opening, Iori goes in and doesn’t even wait. Kyo makes some kind of strained noise of surprise against Iori’s mouth, but it only takes a second for him to get used to the action before he’s kissing back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes it clear without words that he wants to keep Kyo sandwiched between him and the wall, pressing his entire body against him so that their collarbones touch and Iori can feel the rise and fall of Kyo’s ribcage. Kyo lets his wrists go loose in Iori’s grasp, not fighting back anymore, and just letting everything happen while sheepishly moaning every now and then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Coward</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Iori thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he won’t even express how much he wants this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a swift motion, he lets one of Kyo’s wrists free and bites his lip to distract him from fingers sliding down his torso. Kyo’s hips jerk against Iori’s thigh when his fly comes undone and Iori’s hand skillfully slides down Kyo’s underwear and takes hold of his dick. Iori smirks to himself when that image comes true, the moonlight catching Kyo’s eyelashes moving sporadically and ankles shifting next to Irori’s feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes two minutes--two minutes for the smooth, unphasable ladies’ man Kyo Kusanagi to cum in Irori’s hand with a grunt so loud that he uses his free hand to immediately cover his in shock, eyes wide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He surprises even himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Iori thinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iori leaves quickly as Kyo zips his pants back up, but not before a final kiss on Kyo’s cheek that leaves the puddle of a man before him even more perplexed than he was while being jerked off. That smirk Iori will think about later comes back, tentative fingers trailing his swollen lips in both shyness and thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Yagami,” Kyo says joyfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop fucking around,” Iori growls, like they hadn’t just been intimate, “next time I see you, it won’t be this way. I’ll tear you apart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Kyo says with a wave of his hand, turning on his heel and walking away. “Next time, for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their backs to each other, like usual, Iori notices when the body heat they shared is gone. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to be late to work because I was writing this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>